


I told you this was going to be a punishment

by sherlockholmesismydrug



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmesismydrug/pseuds/sherlockholmesismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Prompt I of a writing challenge Im doing on tumblr</p><p>Prompt: In less than 550 words, write a drabble that is primarily dialogue between John and Sherlock. Minimal details and description are allowed (ex. “he sat in a chair” “he stood” “he glared at John”), but nothing else. The context is entirely up to you.</p><p>Objective: Practice brevity. Of course, there’s a time and place for every type/length of fic, but it’s always good to practice being concise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you this was going to be a punishment

“John, what are you writing now?”  
“I’m writing about our last case, obviously”  
“I can see that, but what exactly are you writing John?”  
“You can read it when I’m finished Sherlock, that’s the deal, you know it is”  
“But John” Sherlock gets up from the couch and puts his arms around John’s neck  
“Sherlock, don't you dare, not now”  
“But I'm bored… And I really do want to”  
“Can’t you wait until I’m finished writing? You know I like finishing these while everything is fresh in my mi-oh you bastard”  
“What?”  
“You know what! You know what those neck kisses do to me”  
“That is the point John; I know precisely what they do to you” Kisses John’s neck more  
“Sherlock, please just give me five more minutes? At least let me finish this paragraph”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because you won’t want to risk me saying n- oh stop that!” Sherlock starts nibbling at John’s ears, “Stop it or I’m going straight to bed after I finish this!”  
“Oh John, I think we both know you don’t mean that”  
“Sherlock, I’m serious! Let me finish writing this”  
“It’s so obvious what, or rather whom, you’d rather be doing. You can finish it later” Sherlock pushes John’s chair around so its facing him instead  
“Yes, and I can also finish you later, now bugger off! … Sherlock, what are you doing? No get off me! Oh you are so going to pay for this”  
“I’m counting on it”  
“Well since you’re in need of a punishment, why don't we try something new tonight?”  
“I thought you’d never ask! Honestly John the rope and the handcuffs have been sitting on the kitchen bench for over a week now. Were you really that unsure?”  
“Not all of us can read people like a book, and I was only unsure with myself”  
“Well I’m sure it’s what I want. Right. Now.” Sherlock pushes his lips against John’s, with fierce enthusiasm  
“… Sherl-… Come t… Bedroom”

~on Sherlock’s bed~

“Sherlock”  
“…Hmm?” Sherlock continues to make out with John, as they undress themselves in great urgency  
“Sherlock we…we forgot to get the handcuffs… and rope”  
“Shut up and kiss me you can get them later”  
“Sherlock, stop… uh… No Sherlock I'm getting them now!” Pushes Sherlock off of him and goes to get the supplies  
“John…. Hurry up!... John!!!!”  
“God you’re so impatient, look, I have them, happy?” John stands against the door frame with the handcuffs dangling from his middle finger  
“Just get back over here before I tie you to the bed”  
“Well now, we can’t have that, I’m meant to be punishing you”  
“Shut up and kiss me”  
“I’m planning on doing more than that. Did we put the lube back?”  
“Yeah it’s in the draw” John reaches and gets the lube out. Slicks up his hands and starts rubbing Sherlock’s cock  
“Oh god, John” Sherlock goes to touch Johns face  
“Nah ah, no touching”  
“John, you can’t expect me not to touch you”  
“I do, and you won’t. Put your hands together” Sherlock scowls at John, but John see’s through it, “Oh stop that I know you’re enjoying this” John puts handcuffs on Sherlock, and commences tying his hands to the bed, and then moves onto his feet  
“Is that comfortable?”  
“Yes, but why did you tie my feet together as well?”  
“Just to be on the safe side”  
“What do you mean safe side? John, why did you tie my feet together?”  
“So I can go and finish my writing, I told you this was going to be a punishment. Bye” John leaves room smiling, pleased with himself  
“John! No, Joooohhhhhhn!”


End file.
